Finding the Missing Puzzle Piece
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Saphyre is a strange girl but an extremely loyal friend. She finds her best friend, Charm, in an alleyway but fixes her up, keeping her away from the person she believes to be dangerous. What happens when she finds out she's wrong? Who helps her? Read :-D
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"You staying outta trouble, Saphy?" an old man asked, smiling at me; I was sitting at the counter before him.

"Ah, you know me, Uncle Alby," I grinned, "I'm trying but trouble seems to find me. No matter where I hide." He laughed, shaking his head but looked at me, his "bubbly niece" as he called me.

"How's your friend, Saph, you ain't told me yet."

"She's doing better," I nodded, "Still in bad shape, so I ain't moving back yet."

"Amazes me how you kept yourself from the Newsies all these years."

"It's been three years and it ain't that hard, Newsies ain't too bright, Uncle Alby." The old man shrugged.

"Might surprise you, Saphyre. You know they knew Jacky had ended things with Sarah afore he told them."

"Ah, anyone coulda guessed, Alby, it ain't that hard," I replied stubbornly, playing with my red hair.

"I dunno what I'm gonna do with you," he muttered, shaking his head, "You refuse to talk to anyone 'sept this girl you're helping."

"I ain't starting that story Alby," I stated annoyed, "I'm returning the favour."

"Yeah, I know," he smiled, "Just be careful, Saphyre, aiight?"

"Aiight," I sighed, getting up, "I've got to go, see you Alby."

"Bye Saph." I smiled at the old nickname, I never grew tired of it, and he'd always called me it. I left the Manhattan Boarding Lodge; inhaling the air I had grown in, and continued my journey. As I was walking, I saw two boys in an alley but one had his back to me and from what I could see, the other was laughing at someone. My eyes narrowed, seeing a hand hitting the first boy's shoulder, and made my way over to the dark alley.

"Well, looky, here Morris," the boy, who had been laughing, smirked. The other boy turned his head and I saw a girl, trying to get free but having little luck.

"Hey there, girly," he sneered, turning to face me.

"Hi," I smiled and the boy grinned at his partner as he edged closer, but he missed the flash in my eyes before I punched him. The other was there in an instant and while attempting to pin me to a wall, I kneed him. I laughed as he bent over, gasping for air before kicking him to the ground. I pointed my finger at the other before punching him again. Leaving both on the ground, I went over to the girl, offering my hand.

"Thanks," the girl smiled, "I'm Piper."

"Saphyre."

"That's a weird name."

"So's Piper."

"No," the girl smiled, "Why're you called it?"

"My eyes. What about you? Where'd Piper come from?"

"I screamed loads when I was lil, big voice box suppose," she grinned, leaning against the near-by wall, "You should meet my brother, you remind me of him."

"That good or bad," I laughed.

"Depends on the day."

"Ha."

"C'mon, I'll take ya to him."

"Nah, I gotta go," I smiled, shaking her head, "Thanks though."

"You should meet him," Piper called after her, but I was down the street and on my way back to the lodging house, having no patience to find who I was looking for.

"Uncle Albert! I'm back!"

"That was quick," I heard him mutter, "D'ya find who you needed to?"

"Nah," I smiled, shaking my head, "I will though."

"I know you will, I just wish you'd tell me who it is."

"Well you prolly know him and I don't want you getting in trouble."

"What're you gonna do Saph?" he asked sharply.

"Nothing too painful," I smirked.

"Saphyre!" he yelled as I ran into the next room.

"Oh, cards." I picked up the deck and sat on the floor, setting up a game of solitaire. A couple hours passed before I heard commotion and looked up to see a dirty lot of boys. "Aiight, which one of you're Conlon?" There were stifled laughs but my glare didn't phase and finally the crowd parted somewhat, a boy stepping through. One tried to stop him but he shook his head. "So, you're the scumbag."

"Who's asking," he asked, emotionless.

"You should die for what you did to her," I seethed, ignoring his question, my fist struck his gut, "You _don't_ deserve her."

"Where is she?" he growled, standing up straight in time for my knuckles to harshly bash against his chin.

"She doesn't need you," I yelled before throwing a crumpled envelope in his face, "Leave her alone." And with that, I stormed out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Feeling as if someone was watching me, I opened my eyes to see a blonde girl smiling at me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and took in the scraps and bruises visible on the blonde's skin.

"Hey sleepyhead, that's the longest you've slept in I don't know how long," she grinned and I smiled weakly.

"It's not my fault I get worried," I yawned and Charm gave me a guilty look, "Charlotte Hendricks! Don't even begin to think that! I have every right to be worried and you are my _best_ friend! You are like a sister, I take care of you because I care, don't-."

"Alright Saphyre, I get it," she smiled weakly, "Did you end up finding Spot?"

"Nah, not yet," I lied, folding my arms and leaning back in the chair, "You look better, how're you feeling?"

"Better," Charm muttered, looking determined, "Saph, you need to find Spot."

"I'm trying Charm," I practically whined. Charm turned away, knowing what I was going to say next, knowing that I did _not_ like Spot, and both of us knowing that it would end in tears. "I'll go now."

"Thanks Saph," Charm smiled, tears glistening. I nodded and plodded out the door. I hated when Charm cried, it wasn't normal. Charm was a _happy_ person; that was the only reason I had done what I'd done with the letter. If I had it my way, I would soak Spot so bad, his _enemy's_ would cry. But I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I bashed into someone.

"Jesus Christ," a familiar voice muttered, "Oh it's _you_."

"Hello to you too Piper," I groaned, picking myself up, "You did that on purpose, what the hell?"

"That's what you get for messing with my family, you whore," as soon as the words left the younger girl's mouth, she was pinned to a wall, chocking for air.

"Take it back," my angry side growled, no doubt my eyes changing to an almost grayish blue. That's what happened when I was mad, my eyes changed colors. Piper shook her head but I added more pressure. "_Now_."

"Aiight, aiight, I take it back," she chocked before I let go.

"_That's_ what you get when you mess with me," I folded my arms, "Your brother already got the warning, tell him that for me, huh?"

"Who the hell do you think you are and what the hell gives you the right to-?"

"When someone messes with my friends, they mess with me," the nastiest glare was plastered on my face. Piper went wide-eyed, nodding at my _peeved_ form. "Get the hell _out_ of my face."

"You're not what I thought you were," Piper muttered before walking away, I could tell she knew by the look on my face that _something_ had happened and that I wasn't one to just _throw_ a punch without good reason. I shook it off, trying to calm my flaming Irish temper. I kept walking down the street and let out a sigh, back to normal, well, _my_ normal. I looked to my side and saw a Newsie from the night before, watching me. He gave me a half smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Miss," I heard someone call and I sighed, turning to the Newsie jogging over. His cowboy hat bounced on his back and the bandanna knot came slightly loose. "Miss."

"Yes," I folded my arms, what did this guy want?

"Well," he smirked, folding his own arms, "Aren't you a ray of sun shine." I glared at him about to walk away but he grabbed my arm. "I was just-."

"Kidding?" I finished, "Funny, look, I gotta go."

"Find Conlon again?"

"Not really," I said slowly, "Who the _hell_ are you?"

"Jack," he smiled, extending his hand and I glanced at it so he pulled it away, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch, maybe we could clear up whatever happened between you and Spot."

"Clear it up," I scoffed, "That's rich."

"We don't _have_ to talk about Conlon at all if you want, just go have lunch," he suggested and I almost smiled at the thought but I saw someone behind me.

"I have to go."

"But," he started however, I ducked into the busy market place. Weaving my way through, I decided to go to the one person I knew I could count on.

"Uncle Albert!" I yelled as I entered.

"Saphyre, what do you _think_ you're doing punching a boy like Conlon?" he demanded, his face flushed with anger; his nice old man demeanor gone. This is what proved our relation, our tempers.

"Just, chill out Alby-."

"No, Saphyre, you've hidden something from me entirely long enough. What is going on?" He stood, his arms folded and I sighed, flopping down into an armchair, staring up at him.

"Aiight," I sighed, crossing my legs, "Charm, my friend, was hurt real bad. I found her in an alleyway two weeks ago, unconscious. When she woke up, she, she wouldn't tell me what happened but I didn't have to guess. There had been blood everywhere, _everywhere_ Alby."

"Saph, Spot wouldn't do that," Alby told me softly and I glared at him, "I know you don't like him, hell, everyone does, but he _wouldn't_ do that."

"I don't think you even realize what _that_ is, Alby," I muttered standing, "I have to go check on her."

"Just apologize Saph, he wouldn't do it." I slammed the door before he could continue anything, running right into someone.

"Jesus," I looked up, "Uhg, not _you_."

"Yes me, and what the _hell_ is your problem with me?" Conlon growled, "No ya know what forget it, where is she?"

"Who, the one you hurt?" I snarled, glaring at him, "The one you left to_ die_, is that who you're talking about?"

"What," he fumed, "are you talking about?"

"Oh like you don't know," I muttered sick of playing games, I pushed past him, but he tried to grab me. I turned around, yanking my arm out of his grip before hook kicking him in the face. "Keep your hands _off_ me."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Hey Saphyre," Charm yawned, stretching.

"Hey," I smiled softly, "How do you feel?"

"Good," she nodded, "Did you find him?"

"Yeah," I sighed, pulling out my notebook.

"I think," she started hesitantly, "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"But, Charm," I put my writing down, "You're still-."

"I'm perfectly fine," she smiled, standing and I shook my head.

"You can't," I told her, "You go out there and you're an easy target and you'll run into-."

"Maybe I want to," she yelled, "Maybe I'm tired of being cooped up in this, this room. Maybe I want see my _boyfriend_, Saph."

"Why, why would you want to see _him_?"

"You didn't tell him did you," she accused, "If you'd told him where I was, he'd come running."

"What makes you think that?" I growled, glaring at her, "He's a selfish-."

"He's _not_ selfish," she screamed, "You're selfish. You wont let me see him and you wont let him see me. I _hate_ you Alice Moore, ever since I met you my life took very sharp turn in a horribly _wrong_ direction." I stood, staring at her. Her eyes blazing furiously and I couldn't hold her gaze.

"I'm going out," I whispered, opening the door. I heard her call my name but I ignored her, running down the stairs. I kept running, not caring where, I just needed to get away. I couldn't go to Alby cause he was prolly still mad, so I ran until I ended up at the end of a pier. Bending over, I tried to steady my breathing before looking out at the choppy ocean. It was so easy, all I needed to do was take a step, and it'd be done. I'd be done. I sighed, closing my eyes and put out my foot, slowly taking my weight off the other but I was yanking back.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" someone yelled at me and I didn't dare turn around. I couldn't breath. I was about to . . . oh god. I collapsed backwards, onto the floor, covering my face. "Whoa there, calm down."

"I was about to and, oh god," I muttered, reaching up to my neck, I really needed to calm down. The Jack guy from before kneeled in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Breath," he soothed. I did as he told me and finally calmed down.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, leaning against the wall behind me.

"I followed you," he shrugged, sitting back, "I know you lived in the lodging house. I even confronted Kloppman about it. Why'd you come to Brooklyn?"

"I'm in Brooklyn," I muttered, looking around, "I was just running."

"From?" he urged but I snapped my eyes back to his, staying quiet, "Ah, aiight, I get it. You don't want to talk about it, well let's get you back to Kloppman so he doesn't get worried." He pulled me up but as his hand caressed mine, I felt a chill go up my spine; as soon as I was standing, I yanked my hand back, looking away from his slightly curious eyes. I needed to get away from this kid. "You never said your name, girly."

"Maybe there's a reason," I told him, slowly. He laughed slightly stayed quiet otherwise. It was a pretty walk back to the lodging house and I was glad to be going there rather than back to my apartment. I think both Charm and I needed our space. It really _wasn't_ that I was selfish. It was that I was worried.

"Saphyre," Alby hugged me tightly as we entered the lodging house, "Spot came by looking for you, said you ran off. Where'd you go?"

"I, I had to clear my head," I muttered, slightly confused. Why was _Spot_ here? I shook it off, nodding my head to the stairs. He nodded understandingly and I jogged up them, into the bunkroom, which went silent. Climbing out the window, I went up the fire escape and sighed, laying back. This was a weird day. I yawned, stretching but groaned when I heard someone else coming up the fire escape.

"What?" he laughed and I turned to see Jack, "Don't like me already?"

"I don't think people like their stalkers as a rule," I sighed, sitting up, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," he smiled, sitting next to me, "Just gonna sit here."

"Uh huh."

"Make sure you don't jump-."

"I'm not gonna jump," my bored tone made him laugh. God he was like a fly I couldn't squash.

"So, Saphyre," I flinched at his amused tone and glared at him, "Why were you gonna 'fall' off the pier?"

"Go to hell," I scoffed, standing and walking to the edge. I looked towards the sunset, wrapping my arms around myself. Sunsets were my favourite time of day. It proved that there were still beautiful things in the world. Vaguely, I heard him sigh and movement from behind me; then I was turned around and his lips were against mine. I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was the sunset or the feeling that made the pit of my stomach feel like I was on fire, but I kissed him back. When we pulled back, I realized we were on the floor and tiredness overtook me.

"I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you," he whispered and I couldn't help but smile. I snuggled closer to his chest and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I awoke with a shiver, god it was _freezing_! Looking around, I saw I was still on the roof and Jack was still asleep. I looked at his pocket watch, seeing it was about four in the morning. I stood, stretching and quietly made my way down the fire escape, tiptoeing through the bunkroom. As I got out onto the street, I made my way to the apartment, to find it empty.

"Shit," I breathed, running down the complex stairs. I went to Tibby's and the Central Park, I even went to the distribution center but I couldn't find her. Finally, I smacked my forehead, god was I an idiot. I sprinted to the Brooklyn Lodging house, ignoring the shouts around me, and found her, snuggled against Spot. "Charm, what _the_ hell?"

"Saphyre?" she looked at me confused.

"I was looking for you _everywhere_."

"You didn't come back," she pointed an accusing finger at me, "_Where_ were you?"

"I fell asleep on a roof," I told her, waving it away, "I was thinking, I came back as soon as I woke up. You weren't there."

"Saph, what's wrong?" she asked, she knew me to well.

"What do you think is wrong?" I snapped, annoyed, "Oh no wait, am I being selfish again?"

"Saphyre, I didn't mean that," she said softly, "You know I was upset. We both were."

"I don't understand what you see in him," I muttered, nodding in Spot's direction and he glared at me. Charm smiled at the subject change but had no problem defending him:

"Saph, I don't know why you hate him so much, honestly."

"Are you serious?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "You're seriously asking me that? You're unbelievable."

"Saph, let's not start anything," she sighed, flopping back down.

"Aiight, aiight," I muttered.

"Babe," Spot's cold eyes switched to hers, "You were gonna tell me-."

"Not now Spot," she told him, shaking her head.

"Thanks," Spot growled, storming off.

"God, Charm, you know how to pick them," I scoffed and she rolled her eyes.

"Saphyre, you _aren't_ telling me something, what happened?" she asked, in a stern tone. Her maturity was kicking in, her 'older sister' instincts, just cause she was older than me.

"I," I started, looking away, "I kinda almost did something stupid."

"What'd ya mean 'something stupid'?" she asked, suspicious, "Saph, what'd you do?"

"Let's just say, let's just say I almost fell of the pier," I muttered quickly and she let out a sound of disbelief. I never _could_ keep a secret from her, well for long at least.

"Alice Moore, you _didn't_," she screamed, "You _didn't_."

"Charm, I was, upset," I mumbled meekly. She smacked me and I stared at her in disbelief.

"I can't believe you," she whispered, "You were _that_ upset."

"I wasn't thinking," I told her, stepping closer.

"Obviously, god Saph, do you know how many people would _miss_ you if you did that?"

"I know," I whined, turning away from her and looking out the window.

"Saph, just promise me you wont do it-."

"Trust me, Charm, I wouldn't even if I wanted to," I whispered.

"Wasn't there a storm last night?"

"Nope," I smiled, looking at her over my shoulder, "Clear skies."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"So, you're leaving me," I sighed as we walked back to Manhattan.

"I'm not _leaving_ you," she laughed, "He's my _boy_friend, I love him."

"I still don't understand that," I muttered, ignoring her questioning stare, "You know Piper right?"

"Who doesn't?" she laughed, "That girl gets Spot so worried-."

"Yeah, no," I cut her off, "She has a boyfriend, doesn't she? A Manhattaner."

"Yeah, Racetrack Higgins," she said slowly, "Why?"

"I gotta tell him something when we get back, she prolly didn't but he should know," I shrugged.

"Saph, what'd you do?" she accused and I laughed.

"Nothing! I saw her cornered and helped her out," I smiled and she shook her head.

"You're either are valiant or hard headed."

"Hard headed," I laughed, nodding at her. She grinned, looking ahead but her head snapped back to me.

"What happened Saph?" she asked, walking into me, "Why didn't you jump?"

"I wasn't gonna," but I stopped at the look she gave me, "Someone, well, someone stopped me."

"Who?" she tilted her head and I sighed.

"Some guy named Jack, he was an odd kid," I muttered, fiddling with my sleeves.

"Did he have a hat?" she asked, in a knowing tone.

"Yeah," I told her slowly, "A cowboy hat."

"Jack Kelly," she laughed, "That boy. He's special aiight."

"I guess," I mumbled and she looked at me.

"You like him!"

"What the hell?!" I yelled, surprised by the sudden accusation.

"I knew it!" she laughed loudly.

"You, _scare_ me," I muttered, raising an eyebrow. She beamed at me and I backed away.

"I never thought I see the day."

"Crazy, what _are_ you talking about?"

"You, love, you _like_ him."

"So what if I do," I mumbled, avoiding her eyes. She linked arms with me and practically skipped back to the lodging house, where most of my clothes were kept. As we entered, the door opened and Jack stood there. I smiled at him but he just gave me a look and walked past us.

"What's his problem?" Charm asked, looking after him. I shrugged, walking through the door and up the stairs to my room. "Saphyre."

"What?" I forced a smile, looking at her, "He's just a guy."

"Honey-."

"I'm fine Charm," I assured her, "Let's just find something to wear."

"Aiight," she smiled, "But I know something happened."

"I hate you," I mumbled, "You know me to well." She hugged me before opening the closet door. She pulled out a dark green dress that fit in all the right places. "I don't know, I haven't worn that since, well, I don't remember."

"Exactly, and you'll prolly look _amazing_ in it." I rolled my eyes but took it. "Now hurry up, we've got to leave soon."

"Aiight, aiight," I smiled before gesturing back to the closet, "There's a purple dress in there that I think'd look really good on you."

"Thank you," she called. I slipped on the dress and glanced at myself in the mirror. Charm appeared beside me and smiled. "We look pretty good."

"We do," I agreed, taking my hair down, "Kay, I'm ready."

"Let's go," she sighed, teasing her hair and reached over to tease mine a little. We walked down the street, ignoring the catcalls, but I stopped her before we entered.

"I'm really proud of you Charm," I smiled at her and she looked down.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "Let's go inside."

"Yeah, get this over with."

"Hey, Saph," she said, pulling at my arm, "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"What no," I smiled, "He's just some stupid guy. There'll be others."

"Aiight," she sighed, "If you say so."

"I insist," I told her, linking arms with her. We walked into Tibby's and I saw Charm smile when Spot's eyes lit up. He came over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look great," he murmured before kissing her.

"It's Saphyre's," she grinned.

"And I plan on burning it," I muttered. He glared at me.

"Ya know, _girl_, you better learn to respect me."

"Pah, respect you, that's rich," I scoffed, "What're you, four feet?"

"Why I aughta-."

"Would you two just stop, for tonight, please," Charm whined, "I want to have _fun_, not be a referee between my best friend and my boyfriend."

"Aiight, aiight," I sighed, holding out my hand, "Truce?"

"Truce," he grunted, shaking my hand, he smirked at me but I stared at him, "What's your problem with me?"

"You know what me-."

"Guys!" Charm yelled, "Ya know what, we're gonna go over there. Why don't you find Kelly and dance."

"Kelly?"

"Jack."

"What?" I squeaked, "No."

"Oh c'mon, Saph," Charm sighed exasperatedly, "Just ask him."

"Yeah, Saph," Spot mocked, slipping his arm around her waist, "I'm sure rejection-."

"You, shut up," Charm pointed at Spot then she turned to me, "and you, go _dance_."

"Fine," I grumbled, turning from her. I spotted Jack, looking at me but he glanced away when he saw me look over. I started over but someone grabbed my upper arm and I heard a gun cock. "Freakin' A, Ice, what do you want now?"

"You know what I want," my ex boyfriend growled, his grip tightening on my arm, "They're in jail, Saphyre. Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're," but I trailed off into a gasp of pain.

"Aiight, Ice, why don't you let her go," I heard Jack sigh.

"Why don't you mind your business," Ice snarled. I was sick of this.

"Ice, let go of me," I said firmly but he laughed, yanking me closer to him.

"You _want_ me Moore," he smirked into my ear.

"Yeah like a dog wants fleas," he was about to smack me but Jack grabbed his hand. Ice was so surprised, he let me go and threw a fist in Jack's direction. Someone yanked me back and I looked over to see Charm, using me as a shield. He was looking for her.

"I think you're done here," Spot said when Ice was on the floor from Jack's punches, "Boys show him out." Some Newsies came over and picked him up, throwing him out the door; they stood there until he left and I let out an unknown breath.

"Well while that was fun," I looked at Charm, who was pale, "Charm?"

"T-there're gonna c-come back f-for me," she said shakily.

"Who babe," Spot asked softly.

"Wait, but I thought-."

"What is going on?" Spot asked, looking between us. I stared at him, staring into his eyes.

"You really _don't_ know, do you?" I asked incredulously.

"No!" he shouted, "Charm-."

"Just, take me home Spot," Charm mumbled, "I wanna get _away_ from here."

"Then will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked gently. She ran her hand through her hair and nodded slightly before he took her waist. "Aiight, babe, let's go."

"See you, Saph," she whispered and I nodded, hugging her. They left and I stared after her.

"I'll walk you home," Jack stated.

"I don't get a say, huh?" I asked weakly and he smiled.

"Nope, not really." He nodded to the door but as we started towards it, it was blocked. By Piper.

"Look," she sighed, "I just wanna say, I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too," I smiled, "and I was wrong. You're brother didn't do what I thought he did." She smiled back, somewhat triumphant and went over to Racetrack, sitting on his lap.

"Aiight, Saphyre," Jack started as we exited the diner, "what's going on?"

"What'd you mean?" I laughed uneasily.

"You _know_ what I mean," he gave me a look. I sighed.

"How, _you_ are the _weirdest_ person I've ever met," I told him, walking faster.

"Saphyre," Jack pulled at my arm, "Saphyre, wait."

"What?" I snapped, turning to face him.

"Please." There was a sparkle in his eye that made me smile slightly.

"He was my boyfriend," I started, shoving my hands in my pockets, "He was a right ass in the end. He didn't like Charm too much though, she 'polluted' my mind or whatnot. He had issues."

"So what happened with Charm?"

"She," I felt my throat dry, "she was raped. Well, they attempted to. I don't know if they really did but well, when I found her, she was broken."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his fingers brushing against mine.

"There's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Do you know who did it?"

"I thought I did," I muttered, folding my arms.

"Spot?"

"Yeah, but, he just, he cares about her so much."

"He does," he assured me and I smiled, "Let's go inside."

"Yeah, it's _freezing_."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"So," Jack sighed, turning from the sky to me, "If you don't mind me asking, why _did_ you break it off with Ice?"

"Well, he was kinda, he got, angry," I struggled to find the right words.

"Angry? Like, physically angry?"

"Sometimes," I muttered, looking at my hands.

"Did he hurt you?" Jack asked in a dangerous tone. I looked away, not wanting to answer the question but I knew if I didn't, it would be an answer in itself. "He did, didn't he?"

"Sometimes," I mumbled and felt him move. As I looked over, he was climbing down the fire escape. What the _hell_ was he doing? I moved to follow him but when I entered the bunkroom, I heard the front door slam and knew I wouldn't be able to. So I sat in the common room and waited. When he finally came but, three freaking hours _later_, he had a black eye and his fist was pretty scratched up. "_What_ did you do?"

"Macho man over here," Spot started, smacking Jack's arm and he flinched, "went out, and found the guy from Tibby's."

"Wait, you 'found' him?" I asked, folding my arms, "What does that mean?"

"It means he looked for him and jumped him," Spot muttered, "I gotta get back to Charm."

"Of course you do," I rolled my eyes and he glared at me.

"Aiight," he threw his hands up, "What's your problem with me?"

"You," I pointed at him, "are an idiot."

"I'm asking why," he growled.

"I thought you didn't," Jack started.

"I thought I didn't either," I sighed.

"Didn't what?" Spot asked exasperated, "I have no idea what either of you are talking about and since it's about me, I'd-."

"Would you just shut up, Conlon," I yelled, turning back to Jack, "He couldn't have done it."

"No," Jack shook his head, smiling as his hand caressed my cheek, "He couldn't of."

"Done what?" Spot shouted.

"Have you _seen_ Charm lately?" I demanded, thoroughly annoyed, "She's different, isn't she? She changed, right? She's _hurt_, right?"

"Yeah, but-."

"How the _hell_ do you think that happened?" I growled and he stayed silent.

"You thought _I_ did that?" he finally snarled and I shrugged lamely.

"What else was I supposed to think, I found her after she was supposed to be with you."

"She didn't come _see_ me. I haven't seen her since yesterday when she came and explained . . . things but she didn't tell me-."

"Yeah, I figured," I muttered before looking at him, "I'm sorry."

"She lucky," he told me, nodding, "You're a good friend."

"Yeah, well, who-."

"Why was Ice looking for her?"

"Cause he hates her," I said absentmindedly, "Wait a second."

"What?" Jack and Spot asked simultaneously.

"I'm gonna _kill_ him," I growled, "He is _dead_. I will _kill_ him."

"Wait, Saphyre," Jack grabbed my arm, "Calm down, what's going on?"

"His friends are in jail, he was looking for charm, put two and two together and make freaking four." I tried to get out of his grip but Spot was to quick and was out the door. "What the hell?"

"You aren't going out there and fighting him," he told me sharply and I shoved him back.

"Who're you to tell _me_ what to do?"

"I'm a concerned person who _really_ likes you, to the point where I don't even _understand_ it." I glared at him folding my arms but my eyes averted to his fist.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I sighed, pulling him by the shirt into the kitchen. I picked up a rag and ran it under some water, gently cleaning the blood from his knuckles. "Anything else?"

"My arm," he mumbled, pulling up his sleeve. My face flushed with anger as I unconsciously ringed out the rag.

"I _will_ kill him." Jack smiled, shaking his head but saw my annoyed look at him. "You really are an idiot."

"Enlighten me," his stupid smile never phasing. I glared at him, finishing up his arm before I left. As I got to the door, I froze. "What?"

"You _like_ me?" I repeated finally hearing what he had said, "What the _hell_ about _me_ do you _like_?!" He shrugged and I sighed, flustered. He got up, walking over and wrapped his arms my waist. Opening his mouth, he was about to say something but he was cut off by a crash from the next room. He pushed past me, spinning me in the process and dragged me after him. We entered the common room to see an excited group of Newsies.

"Jack!" the one I recognized as Racetrack exclaimed, "You missed it! Conlon got a hold of Ice! Showed him a thing or two but he was already beaten." He took a good look at Jack and smirked. "Nice shiner, Cowboy."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack waved him away, "What happened?"

"Well, the Bulls showed up, Spot got away but Ice, let's just say we ain't seeing him for a while." I felt myself smile and Jack glanced at me; it was then I realized he was still holding my hand. "You want to introduce us to someone, Cowboy?"

"Leave the girl alone, Higgins," Piper shouted, smacking her boyfriend upside the head and I laughed. She definitely was Conlon's sister. "Hey Saph."

"Piper," I nodded and we shared a slight smile. Everything was better, thank _god_, but still, I should have been the one to finish Ice off, not Spot or Jack. I scowled at the wall, folding my arms and felt a gentle hand on my arm. Jack turned me to face him and smiled.

"You're upset."

"It was my fight."

"It wasn't a fight," Jack shook his head, "It was a pointless-."

"It was _not_ pointless!" I huffed, about to walk off but he spun me around, slamming his mouth against mine.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are _incredibly_ cute when annoyed. Even more when childish." I blushed slightly, shaking my head and he smiled. "Well it's true."

"Thanks," I muttered, looking away.

"I guess there's only one more thing to do," he smirked, blocking me from getting away.

"Oh yeah," my challenging demeanor weak but still there, "What?"

"Will you be my girl?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're a freaking _idiot_." He laughed before kissing me again. I guess Newsies aren't as stupid as I thought.

--

**Okai, so the explanation behind this story, if you bother to _read _this, is that i got the idea, got bored, and never finished it...Why did i finish it now? Cause i decided to push on...and i _slight_ got writers block for The New Girl...yeah, i'm a horrible person...i'm sorry...I hope you liked it though...even though it's short and not my best work :-)**


End file.
